Hero
by b.d-ForeverRellow-b.d
Summary: Seeing his baby sister cry broke his heart, but will a song fix her problem? JEMILY siblings...


_A/N: Okay, my second songfic, BUT, the lyrics here AREN'T "copy-pasted"… these are written by my own. Oh, and if you liked the song, here's the link to it… __ watch?v=FfMuwIpi2EY__... Thanks!_

As Jayden was walking around the grounds of the Shiba house, he heard crying from the backyard. Curious, he went to it to see Emily, his baby sister, crying. He wanted to hug her, kiss her forehead and tell her that it'll be okay, but he can't she is still upset. She made him happy in the times of "Lion Mode", anything to cheer him up and make him smile. She was his sister, after all.

Anyhow, an hour has passed, and Jayden was alone with Emily, who is in her room, sleeping. So without second thought he quietly walked to her room and saw her tear-stained face leaning against her yellow, fluffy pillow. The sight broke his heart so he went to her side, picked her up gently in his arms and brushed out the hair that was on her forehead. It woke her up though, but she didn't care. All Emily needs is love and comfort from her big brother.

"Hey…" Emily said sleepily. Jayden just smiled on how cute she was. He kissed her forehead. "Can you sing a song for me Jay?" she said with sparkling eyes he adored the most. "No problem Em…" he replied. "What will you sing for me?" She asked. "A song I wrote for my baby sister…" he cleared his throat and started singing.

_I know ways to god that nobody sees_

_ And that's because they don't know what I'm wearing underneath_

_ There's only one girl that knows the truth_

_There's only one girl that knows my secret and baby it's you, yeah..._

_And I, know, it's hard for you to trust at all_

_But baby don't, don't go thinking I will ever let you fall.._

_I can be your hero_

_You will never have to be afraid._

_If I was your hero_

_Baby we can fly away_

_I can be your rock,_

_Tougher than steel,_

_See right through your heart,_

_Know just how you feel_

'_Cause I'm powerless without you…_

_I can save your heart in a single bound_

_And I can take all the pain with no hope that has knocked you down_

_I can catch every single tear you cried_

_And when you call on me I'll be there in the nick of time, yeah_

_And I, know, it's hard for you to trust at all_

_But baby don't, don't go thinking I will ever let you fall.._

_I can be your hero_

_You will never have to be afraid._

_If I was your hero_

_Baby we can fly away_

_I can be your rock,_

_Tougher than steel,_

_See right through your heart,_

_Know just how you feel_

'_Cause I'm powerless without you…_

_I can be your hero_

_You will never have to be afraid._

_If I was your hero_

_Baby we can fly away_

_I can be your rock,_

_Tougher than steel,_

_See right through your heart,_

_Know just how you feel_

'_Cause I'm powerless without you…_

_Don't you wanna say I'm your superman_

_We can fly away just take my hand_

_You don't have to panic_

_I won't take advantage the weight now_

_Girl you know I'd never do that_

_Girl I got your back_

_Nothing could stop me from loving you oh_

_Nothing no nothing could take me away from you oh wo-woah_

_I can be your hero_

_You will never have to be afraid._

_If I was your hero_

_Baby we can fly away_

_I can be your rock,_

_Tougher than steel,_

_See right through your heart,_

_Know just how you feel_

'_Cause I'm powerless without you…_

_I can be your hero_

_You will never have to be afraid._

_If I was your hero_

_Baby we can fly away_

_I can be your rock,_

_Tougher than steel,_

_See right through your heart,_

_Know just how you feel_

'_Cause I'm powerless without you…_

_Yeah…._

"Wow… That was beautiful Jay-jay…" Emily said. "Gee, thanks Em…" Jayden replied.

"Can I ask you something Em?"

"Sure"

"Why were you crying?"

"Nothing, it's-it's…"

"What? Tell me…" Jayden said in a gentle way.

"I have a terrible headache Jay, it hurt so much…" She whimpered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, want me to get you some pain relievers?"

"Mmhmm…" she mumbled as tears fell down.

So, Jayden went to the recovery room to get the medicine, and when he found it, he went to the kitchen to get some water and went back to Emily's room.

"Here, this'll help."

"Thanks…" she took the medicine and drank water and laid back down.

"Jayden?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"I love you…" she said as sleepiness took over her.

"Love you too baby sis…" he hugged her tight to keep her warm and safe… just like what a hero would do to anyone…

_A/N: I know, very crappy… and a very corny ending… Ugh… why can't I write something good enough? Oh well, se lavi, Hope you guys liked it! and thanks for reading!_


End file.
